Le coeur d'un loup a ses raisons
by EastPony
Summary: Les Maraudeurs, un Remus mystérieux... Que cache-t-il derrière ses grands yeux dorés? Un amour secret? Harry va de découvertes en découvertes et apprend des choses qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû savoir.. Comment cela va-t-il finir?slash RLSS à venir.
1. Maraudeurs de mon coeur

Voici ma première fic. Je me suis lancée dans l'aventure (un peu folle) d'écrire une histoire sur Remus Lupin que j'aime ... beaucoup. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je ne sais pas trop comment procéder, mais j'espère pas faire trop de bêtises...

L'histoire va être tranquille, mais j'ai prévu (rho, faut déjà que je le dise!) une fin éventuellement ... enfin, un rapprochements entre deux personnage. D'où le NC-13. J'espère pas m'être plantée (sinon, snif ...).

**_And now, the first chapter... Here we go!_**

**Ch 1 Maraudeurs de mon cœur … (ou, scène habituelle)**

-« Mais regardez qui voilà ! » dit une voix forte. Le sorcier qui venait de parler ainsi était adossé à un arbre, jouant avec une petite balle dorée de manière négligente. Ses yeux, cerclés de lunettes, avaient cessé de fixer le vif d'or qui demeurait maintenant prisonnier de ses doigts. Les prunelles noires du jeune sorcier scrutaient un élève qui avançait, l'air pressé.

-« Alors, Servilus, pourquoi tu regardes le sol comme ça quand tu marches ? Tu as peur de tomber ?... ou tu as trop honte de confondre ton shampooing avec un pot de graisse ? » ajouta le jeune homme, avec une ironie non feinte.

-« Peut-être qu'il croit qu'on ne va pas le remarquer s'il se tasse comme il le fait . » renchérit une seconde voix, plus grave et plus sensuelle.

-« Tu crois que c'est ça, Padfoot ? » demanda la première voix. « Servilus pense vraiment qu'il est une sorte de caméléon ? »

Ledit Sevilus s'avançait, tête baissée, essayant visiblement de contenir sa rage. Il devait aller voir le professeur des potions, Nativio Rinkell, avec qui il avait rendez-vous. Il était pressé et semblait décontenancé ( y'a de quoi..) par les remarques moqueuses que lui adressaient les deux sorciers.

-« Arf, même si un jour il devient invisible, on le repérera à son odeur capillaire..., hein Moony ? » questionna le Padfoot à la recherche d'un soutien.

Le sorcier interpellé était plongé dans une lecture qui semblait passionnante « Le troll des cavernes : caractéristiques et technique de lutte »et ne leva pas les yeux, se contentant de répondre « Vous savez, je crois que vous devriez un peu le lâcher... Il a loupé sa potion revigorante ce matin... ».

Il ne fallu qu'un quart de seconde pour que retentisse un (plutôt deux) « Quoi ! ? ! » magistral. Padfoot et Prongs ouvraient leurs yeux comme des soucoupes et semblaient en proie à un tremblement intérieur qu'ils laissèrent s'exprimer par un fou rire retentissant.

-« Lupin ... » grondât le Syltherin, son visage s'empourprant violemment.

-« Hou hou hou ... Alors Servilus, on loupe ses potions maintenant ? T'es vraiment mauvais. Même Wormtail l'a réussi celle-là... » interrogea Prongs.

-« Quand même, Moony, tu aurais pu nous le dire plus tôt... » dit Padfoot au jeune homme toujours passionné par son ouvrage.

-« Vous l'auriez vu, si seulement vous aviez cessé votre batailles d'yeux de crapaud... » répondit Moony d'une voix pleine de reproche, levant enfin le regard et posant ses iris dorées sur les deux compères.

-« Mouais ça va, nous fait pas ces yeux là mon petit loup », se défendit Prongs, « Il est mauvais, il est mauvais... » ricana-t-il, « De toutes façons, un sorcier pareil, que veux-tu qu'on en fasse ? Juste bon à être comme son père... un raté fondu de magie noire, même pas capable de... »

Le Syltherin avait ralenti sa cadence et ne permit pas au sorcier de finir sa phrase. Il avait sorti sa baguette et la tenait fermement, les yeux brûlant d'une flamme incandescente. Il brandissait sa maigre branche devant lui comme une épée, prêt à attaquer.

-« Potter... » Siffla-t-il d'une voix étrangement perçante « Je ne te permet pas... ». Et il ajouta, cette fois-ci avec plus de force « Je vous interdit de parler de mon père... espèce de lombrics répugnants. » A ses mots, sa bouche se déforma étrangement, et il étouffa un rictus.

-« Ouh ! t'en es pas très fier de ton papounet alors... » intervint Wormtail, dans une remarque qu'il croyait héroïque.

-« Petrificus Totalus !» hurla le Syltherin , à présent rouge de colère, en se tournant vers le petit blond. Le sort le heurta de plein fouet et il se retrouva saucissonné, ses jambes collées l'une à l'autre, gémissant lamentablement.

-« Severus Snape ! » lança une voix sévère qui fit tressaillir les sorciers. « Vingt points en moins pour Syltherin! Décidément, vous n'arrêterez jamais vous cinq... ». La sorcière usait d'un ton sans réplique. Elle était vêtu d'une cape d'un rouge sombre, de la même couleur que sa robe. Elle murmura le contre-sort et demanda aux jeunes hommes « Alors cette fois, quelle sera votre excuse ? ». Le sorcier à lunettes était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le garçon aux yeux d'or le précéda...

-« Un malentendu, Professeur Mac Gonagall... Je crois que Severus a mal interprété une de mes paroles... J'en suis désolé ». Ceci dit, il tendit la main et regarda le Syltherin en attendant un geste de sa part.

Un silence s'installa, l'espace de quelques secondes, le Syltherin restait immobile, le visage rouge ; les deux autres compères étaient interdits devant la scène et le petit sorcier potelé se remettait comme il le pouvait de son maléfice...le tout sous l'œil attentif et impatient du professeur.

-« Bon, Monsieur Snape, Monsieur Lupin s'excuse… je pense que c'est un geste mature, en comparaison avec le votre, qui consiste à user de la magie contre Monsieur Pettigrew… Qu'attendez-vous ? » demanda avec empressement le professeur, fixant le Syltherin.

Celui-ci tendit avec lenteur sa main, empoigna avec force celle du sorcier et la lâcha presque aussitôt, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

-« Vous devriez vous hâtez, Monsieur Snape » ajouta le professeur Mac Gonagall « le Professeur Rinkell vous attend à 16 heures précises … et il est 16 heures 03 … »

L'étudiant prit une teinte quasi-violette ( si c'est possible ) et s'éloigna brusquement du groupe, en direction du château, tête baissée. Il sursauta, comme électrisé, mais sans s'arrêter, lorsqu'il entendit « Tu ferais mieux de courir, tu sais… ou tu vas louper cinq minutes de ton cours de rattrapage…. »

-« Potter ! » s'empressa le professeur avec reproche…

On ne distinguait du Syltherin qu'une petite ombre qui avançait avec rapidité. Harry la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que le sorcier franchisse l'entrée du château. Il préférait rester auprès de l'arbre avec Remus, Sirius, Peter et James. James, son père… James qui avait une fois de plus fait preuve d'une arrogance qui le décevait. Même si Remus lui répétait qu'il l'avait perdu en grandissant, Harry était blessé par l'effronterie de son père…

Il s'approcha de lui, sachant pertinemment que les sorciers ne pouvaient pas le voir, et détailla James de son regard. Il avait ses cheveux, c'était une évidence… sa bouche et son nez aussi. Son père était légèrement plus grand que lui, mais James devait avoir 17 ans et Harry en avait 16.

Harry observa son père se pencher vers Sirius et lui murmurer à l'oreille « On file voir Servilus dans les cachots ? » ; ce à quoi Sirius répondit par un clin d'œil discret.

Lupin était en discussion avec le Professeur Mac Gonagall, parlant vraisemblablement de la prochaine lune… Harry les vit s'éloigner en direction du lac, et il se retourna pour voir son père, Sirius et Peter se hâter vers Hogwarts. Harry était curieux de savoir comment c'était finie cette échappé, mais malheureusement (ou heureusement ) comme il s'agissait du souvenir de Remus, il ne put être témoin une fois de plus du comportement de son père.

L'image du parc se floua et Harry sentit son corps s'élever de la scène comme s'il retirait sa tête hors de l'eau…

Alors? premières impressions? dites-moi tout ça. J'ai compris () la technique des reviews alors je serais contente d'en lire une ou deux...


	2. Questionnements

Bla bla bli. Perso pas à moi. Histoire inventée. Bla bla bla. Enventualité de rapprochements de personnes du même sexe. Bla bla bli...

(court et efficace, non? )

**Chapitre 2 Questionnements …**

Petit à petit Harry distingua la surface d'une matière mi-gazeuse, mi-liquide, argentée et luisante, comme bouillonnante. Il se releva complètement et resta immobile en scrutant la pensine. Cette toute petite bassine le surprenait à chaque fois qu'il se plongeait dans les pensées de quelqu'un.

Harry se retourna pour voir si quelqu'un arrivait… il savait bien, cependant, qu'il était peu probable que quelqu'un le surprenne ici. Il observa le bureau du Professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. La pièce était chargée de spécimens étranges que Harry ne connaissait pas. Certains étaient conservés dans du formol, certains autres n'étaient plus que des squelettes aux os luisants… Harry s'attarda sur l'imposante bibliothèque, remplie de livres aux couvertures anciennes, et un titre attira son attention « Le troll des cavernes : caractéristiques et technique de lutte ».

'Le même livre que Remus lisait dans son souvenir… il y a vingt ans…' pensa Harry.

Il repensa brièvement à la scène… l'attaque tellement prévisible de son père… et à la réaction de Remus aussi. Harry était étonné de le voir mentir pour couvrir ses amis, non pas qu'il doutait de leur amitié, mais plutôt parce qu'Harry pensait que Remus aurait voulu que James et Sirius se fassent taper sur les doigts, pour une fois. Harry avait bien compris que Remus était en quelque sorte le garde-fou de son père et de Sirius… mais sa réaction l'avait surpris.

'Enfin… il a voulu 'limiter les dégâts' ' songea-t-il 'Bon, il faut que je file moi… je serais mal si Remus arrivait…. Je vois déjà la scène… « Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » oui, je vois son petit froncement de sourcils… « Oh rien, Remus… je me baladais dans tes pensées (le cœur ouvert à l'inconnu…hum) »… Je suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie…'

Harry posa le couvercle de cristal sur la pensine, et rangea celle-ci dans le tiroir du bas du bureau du professeur. Il murmura « Alohomora » pour le verrouiller et se redressa rapidement, de peur d'être pris sur le fait.

'Allez, maintenant zou… Je file…' pensa-t-il en s'éloigna à pas silencieux. Il descendit l'escalier de pierre et traversa la salle de classe à grandes enjambées. Il ouvrit la porte de bois et attendit avant de sortir dans le couloir, cherchant le moindre bruit suspect… les pas rapides d'un maître des potions par exemple… Mais rien ne ressemblait à une menace et Harry s'empressa de quitter la classe, prenant la direction de la salle commune des Gryffindors.

Tandis qu'il avalait les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, il repensa à ce qu'il avait vu… Et il eut honte de lui… Lire dans les pensées de Remus, l'ami de son père et de son parrain… son ami à lui. Remus, c'était un peu sa famille (oui, car il n'avait jamais réellement compté les Dursley comme sa famille… même éloignée…). Remus était à nouveau professeur à Hogwarts professeur de DCFDM évidemment , et Harry le considérait comme un protecteur et un allié. Depuis la mort brutale de Sirius, le sorcier lycanthrope avait su redonner à Harry une étincelle de vie. Remus était resté au 12, Square Grimmaurd pendant les grandes vacances pour ne pas laisser le sorcier trop seul, même si les Weasley passaient régulièrement. Et puis surtout, Remus connaissait sa famille et il était toujours là pour répondre aux (innombrables) questions de Harry.

A cette pensée, il se sentit envahit par une vague de culpabilité... Il était entrain de trahir en quelque sorte sa seule famille, en violant ses pensées…

C'était tout à fait par hasard que Harry avait découvert l'existence de cette pensine… Il cherchait simplement un parchemin que Remus lui avait demandé et il avait vu qu'un des tiroirs du bureau était fermé… Sa curiosité l'emporta sur sa raison… Il prononça le sortilège et découvrit la petite bassine qu'il reconnu au premier coup d'œil… Il en avait déjà vu une semblable dans le bureau de Dumbledore… et une autre fois dans la classe du Professeur Snape, pour ses leçons d'occlumencie. A chaque fois, il avait vu les sorciers extrairent de leurs tempes leurs pensées qui formaient de longs fils d'argent, et les déposer dans la pensine. Il avait aussi 'plongé' à plusieurs reprises dans des souvenirs… ceux de Dumbledore et ceux du Professeur des potions. Les pensées de ce dernier l'ont d'ailleurs le plus marqué… Il y avait vu le Syltherin se faire ridiculiser par la bande que formait James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew. Les « Maraudeurs » … comme ils s'étaient nommés.

Harry arriva devant un grand tableau qui représentait une femme imposante et peu vêtue.

-« Flamme et Blason » dit Harry d'une voix distraite.

-« Et la politesse, jeune homme ? » répondit la grosse dame.

-« S'il vous plaît… » soupira Harry « je suis fatigué… »

-« Fatigué ?....Fatigué ? Et moi, ne suis-je pas fatiguée à passer mes jours à recueillir le sésame que les sorciers malpolis oublient la plupart du temps ? Et mes conditions de travail… » dit-elle en ouvrant malgré tout l'entrée de la salle commune.

-« Ah …si vous le dites… » lança Harry, visiblement peu concerné par l'étendu du problème. Il entendit « …plaindre à Dumbledore… » puis les bruits de la salle rouge et or couvrirent ceux de la Grosse Dame.

Harry était bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. La salle commune était remplie de cotillons, des toutes petites balles explosaient ici et là en un 'ploc' retentissant et il en jaillissait de fins rubans qui semblaient visqueux à en juger leur adhérence dans la chevelure d'Hermione. Celle-ci semblait débordée par les événements et gesticulait, sa baguette à la main, pour tenter de trouver une formule pour stopper le phénomène. Ron, quant à lui, semblait apprécier le spectacle et il avait dans les mains un énorme paquet en papier, visiblement rempli et prêt à craquer. Il était entouré de Seamus, de Dean et d'autres Gryffindors qui avaient l'air très intéressés par le paquet. Ron leva la tête et aperçut Harry.

-« Hey, viens voir ça ! » appela-t-il d'une voix enjouée « C'est Fred et George, ils me les ont envoyé par hibou… de nouvelles farces et attrapes … Ils ont écrit une lettre, ils te passent le bonjour au fait. Le magasin tourne bien et… regarde… » Ron sorti du paquet un pétard et il souffla dessus. Le projectile devint bleu, puis jaune, puis rouge et explosa, laissant de grandes traces dégoulinantes contre les murs de la salle et sur la cheminée… Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

-« C'est de la marmelade à la fraise ! » lança Ron « Tu devrais essayer, elle est excellente ! »

Et il éclata de rire, Harry se joignit à lui.

Les cris de surprises se succédèrent un bon moment, Ron sortait de nouveaux gadgets de son colis… mais au bout d'une heure les inventions étaient épuisées et 22 coups sonnèrent. Les sorciers remontaient dans leurs dortoirs respectifs et Hermione, Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent seuls.

-« Alors, où étais-tu tout à l'heure ? » lui demanda le sorcier roux. « Je voulais que tu soit un des premiers à voir ça, mais on ne te trouvait pas… ».

Harry se sentit rougir en repensant à son intrusion dans le bureau de Remus. Hermione scrutait son visage, il le savait. Il se concentra pour paraître naturel et répondit qu'il était à la volière pour s'occuper d'Edwige, ce qui était très plausible.

Les trois compères discutèrent un petit moment et la fatigue se fit sentir. Ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Harry se glissa dans ses draps et entendit rapidement la respiration de Ron devenir régulière, s'accompagnant de celle de Dean, Seamus et Neville. Il repensait à ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine. Une question lui trottait dans la tête… 'Pourquoi Remus a-t-il mis ce souvenir dans la pensine ?' . 'Il n'a rien de particulier pourtant. Evidemment notre cher professeur des potions est à nouveau ridiculisé, mais ce n'est pas la première fois… En général, on met dans une pensine les souvenirs qui sont douloureux ou que l'on veut cacher… Snape y laisse des souvenirs où il est humilié, Dumbledore ceux de moments durs comme celui du procès de Croupton Jr. … Je serai curieux (oui, encore, je sais) de savoir quels sont ses autres souvenirs …'

Et après de nombreuses réflexions, Harry sombra peu de temps après dans un sommeil profond…

Ah y'est! Alors... avis? opinions? critiques? remarques? Je prends tout.


	3. Mr Potter est un gaffeur

**Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas (même pas Remus? non? bon...) L'histoire se situe pendant la 6ème année de nos amis Gryffindors, donc juste après l'Ordre du Phénix. Beaucoup de flash-back à prévoir (pensine, oblige!) donc nos amis Maraudeurs seront quelques fois de la partie.**

**Ah oui, aussi, j'utilise les noms de la VO, alors j'espère que ça pose pas de pbms. Sinon, je changerai.**

**J'ai été très heureuse de découvrir ma toute première review. Suis contente.**

**Merci de ton commentaire, _Neko-chan_, heureuse que tu me demandes la suite!**

**Voici le chapitre 3. **

**Chapitre 3 Mr. Potter est un gaffeur**

« Bande de misérables cornichons ! Décidément Monsieur Longbottom, je me demande une fois de plus de quelle manières avez-vous pu être admis en sixième année… Confondre l'extrait de cyclamen avec de la poudre de crins de licornes ! Mais êtes-vous irrémédiablement stupide ou le faites-vous exprès ? … Mais bien sûr, j'oubliais… Etant donné que vous être le 'chouchou' de notre sympathique professeur de botanique, je suppose que retirer des points à Gryffindor n'aura aucunes incidences puisque vous les récupérerez l'heure suivante… ».

Le professeur des potions prenait ouvertement un malin plaisir à ridiculiser Neville qui se tassait sur sa chaise, l'air penaud, les yeux baissés, toujours aussi effrayé par le professeur Snape. « Je crois que votre cas est définitivement perdu… vous ne comprendrez jamais les subtilités de l'art des potions » continua l'homme vêtu de noir, l'air affligé, avec cependant un léger sourire au lèvre. « Sachez que les licornes sont des créatures rares »continua-t-il « mais vous devriez savoir ça, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Longbottom ? Votre étourderie plus que maladive vous coûtera trois heures de colle, ce soir, à vingt heures. » Le professeur posait un regard triomphant sur Neville, retroussant sa lèvre, l'air cruel et satisfait. Il ajouta enfin « Et ça, le professeur Chourave ne pourra rien faire contre… ».

Il promenait son regard dans la pièce, observant Draco Malfoy chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Pansy Parkinson qui sourit avec une lueur maligne dans ses yeux. Snape scrutait visage après visage, se réjouissant de l'indignation qu'il venait de susciter chez les Gryffindors. Potter et Weasley semblaient contenir une colère sourde et il s'attarda sur Miss Granger, qui serrait les poings, tenant fermement sa robe, à côté de Neville.

Le cours passa, le professeur Snape enleva quarante points à Gryffindor, et les élèves sortirent, la mine déconfite.

« Je le déteste ! » grommela Hermione « … rhaa, quelle injustice ! A ce rythme là on aura perdu tous nos points en un mois… Et on n'est qu'en octobre ! » soupira-t-elle …

« Oui, et il nous assomme de travail… » se lamenta Ron « J'aurai jamais le temps de rendre les 5 parchemins sur les potions interdites… Ou je devrais louper le quidditch, mais ça je peux même pas y penser, hein Harry ? » demanda-t-il en découvrant son ami plongé dans ses pensées, sourcils froncés.

« Hum, oui c'est sûr » dit-il distraitement, et il ajouta, plus fort « Mais tout le monde à le droit à l'erreur, bon sang ! … » « Lui même devrait le savoir» murmura-t-il de manière étrange.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent, surpris de sa réaction. Puis Harry s'aperçut qu'il s'était fait remarqué et changea de discussion. La journée passa lentement, sans événements particuliers.

Les élèves passèrent à table vers 19 heures, dans la grande salle, dans le ronronnement habituel des sorciers qui bavardaient autour de leur repas. Harry, Ron, Seamus et Neville parlaient quidditch. Hermione et Ginny aussi, mais semblaient plus absorbées par le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle que par les tactiques utilisées. Les jeunes hommes essayaient de changer les idées de Neville qui tremblait légèrement et mangeait peu. Harry savait que son ami allait passer un mauvais moment dans le bureau froid du professeur Snape. Il en avait lui-même fait les frais plus d'une fois et à cette pensée, il jeta un œil sur la table des professeurs. Le professeur des potions ne pipait mot, et mangeait, l'œil grave et le regard froid. Il se tenait droit et sa robe noire lui donnait une allure effrayante et imposante. Sa chevelure noire encadrait son visage pâle et fin. Il avait l'air de retenir une sourde fureur qui étonnait toujours Harry.

A sa gauche, Harry aperçut Remus. Celui-ci, sentant le regard du sorcier sur lui, leva la tête et sourit. Harry distingua ses prunelles dorées briller et il sentit comme un éclair le frapper. Il était mal à l'aise en se rappelant qu'il avait violé les souvenirs de son ami. 'Mais après tout, ça n'était pas si important comme pensée…' se dit Harry pour se rassurer. Le jeune sorcier lui rendit son sourire et il revint à la discussion de ses camarades.

Le repas fini, les élèves prenaient la direction de leurs tours respectives et les Gryffindors s'arrêtèrent au bas de l'escalier. Harry voyant Neville devenir livide lui proposa de l'accompagner jusqu'aux cachots, où se trouvaient le bureau du maître des potions. Neville semblait avoir repris quelques couleurs et remercia Harry au moins une centaine de fois.

Les deux amis marchaient dans le long et sombre couloir lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas rapides et se trouvèrent nez-à-nez (ou plutôt nez- à–torse ) avec leur ténébreux professeur des potions. Celui-ci semblait avoir surgit de nul part (comme par magie, lol) et sa longue cape noir claqua.

« Mais qui voilà ? » lâcha l'enseignant avec une voix doucereuse « Monsieur Longbottom a besoin d'être accompagné jusqu'à ma salle de classe ? … et par Monsieur Potter (il appuya le patronyme de Harry) qui plus est… Hum, auriez-vous peur du noir Monsieur Longbottom ? … Décidément, vous n'êtes pas de la même graine que vos parents, bien que … » Et il ne pu poursuivre puisque Harry le coupa brusquement.

« Professeur, si je puis me permettre… Vous ne devriez pas insulter la mémoire des parents de Neville… Ils sont… »

Et cette fois-ci, ce fut le professeur qui coupa Harry, les yeux étincelant de fureur « Monsieur Potter, premièrement, je ne vous permet pas… et deuxièmement, vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou non… Par ailleurs …» poursuivit-il « … il me semble que vous, vous soyez effectivement de la même graine de votre père. Son portrait craché. » lâcha-t-il en fixant Harry de ses prunelles de geai.

Neville rapetissait à vu d'œil et regardait l'affrontement des deux sorciers avec prudence. Leurs regards étaient si perçant qu'ils auraient fait fondre n'importe quel métal… Le professeur cassa néanmoins le silence par un « Monsieur Longbottom, au travail maintenant… ». Et il ajouta avec un rictus « Et du travail, il y en a… ».

Harry se sentait bouillir. Snape l'avait une fois de plus comparé à son père et il n'avait rien pu répondre. Soudain, une pensée jaillit dans sa tête et il ne pu réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait quand sa bouche prononça ces mots

« Remarquez Professeur, il y a certains enseignants à Hogwarts qui n'étaient même pas capables d'effectuer correctement une potion revigorante quand ils étudiaient ici… et ils occupent malgré tout des postes importants … »

Harry se rendit brusquement compte de se qu'il venait de dire, et devint aussi pâle que Neville pouvait l'être. Il se figea, en attendant un 'Avada Kedavra' retentissant ou autre sort qui lui auraient été fatal… Il osa prudemment lever les yeux sur son professeur. Celui-ci semblait brûler de colère, les yeux de braise et les joue rouge, il essayait de se retenir pour ne pas sauter sur le sorcier.

« Petit insolent ! » répliqua-t-il avec une fureur non contenue. « Cela amuse-t-il Lupin de vous raconter ce genre de chose ? » aboya-t-il. « Potter, je veux vous voir vendredi, dans mon bureau, à 20 heures… Je vous rappelle que vous aussi devez suivre des cours de rattrapage… »

Harry compris immédiatement de quoi son professeur voulait parler. Il devait suivre des cours d'occlumencie depuis l'année précédente, sur les prescriptions de Dumbledore, afin de se protéger des intrusions éventuelles du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans les pensées de Harry. Malheureusement pour ce dernier, le professeur Snape s'avérait être un excellent occlumens…

« Je vais vous faire passer l'envie de vous moquer de moi… » ajouta-t-il avec une voix étrange. Harry sentit sa gorge se rétracter autour de son œsophage lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir de l'enseignant.

A ces mots, le maître des potions siffla un « Monsieur Longbottom, nous avons assez perdu de temps. », la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Snape s'y engouffra, en faisant claquer sa cape. Neville s'y précipita pour ne pas s'attirer encore plus les foudres du professeur.

Harry resta seul, sans avoir eu le temps de répliquer quoi que se soit, ni de disculper Remus... 'Remus !' pensa Harry en gémissant de tristesse 'Je suis désolé…. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Avouer à Remus ?… Il le faut… Snape va lui en vouloir et si il lui fait une réflexion, je serai encore plus mal… Allez, Harry, soit honnête et comporte-toi en homme responsable… '

'Allez, Harry, soit courageux !' pensa-t-il pour se donner de l'espoir. 'Va voir Remus…' Le jeune sorcier parcourut silencieusement le couloir des cachots en sens inverse, et gravit les escaliers jusqu'à la porte de la salle de défenses contre les forces du mal. Harry se sentait vraiment mal et bien qu'il ait déjà affronté Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom à plusieurs reprises, il se sentait faible. Quelle opinion Remus aurait-il de lui ? Le professeur était sa seule famille et il serait sans nul doute très déçu par son attitude. Ils se disaient presque tout et Harry avait totalement confiance en lui.

Harry toqua à la lourde porte en bois. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il frappa à nouveau trois coups, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Le sorcier poussa lentement la porte qui lui permit de trouver la salle de classe vide, chaque chaise rangée sous les bureaux. Il pénétra dans la pièce silencieuse, à l'écoute du moindre bruit. Mais visiblement, Remus n'était pas là… Dans le doute, Harry décida de jeter un coup d'œil au bureau du professeur, situé au fond de la classe, en haut de quelques marches en pierres. Le jeune sorcier gravit l'escalier et découvrit sans surprise que la pièce était vide.

'Bon…' se dit Harry ' Il faut que je le trouve rapidement…. Avant le petit déjeuner de demain…' Tout en réfléchissant il scrutait le bureau et tomba sur un calendrier un peu spécial. 'Un calendrier lunaire ! Hum, cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment' pensa Harry en souriant. Il observa le document d'un peu plus prés. Tous les jours de l'année étaient inscrits, à la manière d'un calendrier ordinaire, mais la lune était symbolisée à côté de chacun des jours. Tous les vingt-huit jours, la lune était pleine comme un vif d'or. Chaque petite lune était animée et de petits nuages les assombrissaient par moment. Harry laissa glisser ses yeux jusqu'à la date de ce jour : mercredi 11 octobre. 'Mais nous sommes un jour avant la pleine lune ! Je ne risquais pas de trouver Remus, ni dans son bureau, ni dans ses appartements' pensa Harry.

'Bon, il repassera par sa chambre tout à l'heure…. enfin, au petit matin du moins…' Une idée germait dans la tête du jeune sorcier. Il décida d'écrire une lettre à Remus pour lui expliquer son geste et pour endosser la responsabilité de son acte si Snape lui faisait une 'crise'… Harry cherchait une plume et un parchemin. Il trouva vite une belle plume d'hippogriffe qu'il reconnut immédiatement… « Buck… » prononça-t-il à voix haute. « J'espère que tu vas bien mon beau… ». Buck avait été confié à un ami de Bill qui était passionné par les hippogriffes mais même s'il savait que Buck était entre de bonnes mains, Harry pensait souvent à lui. C'était encore un souvenir qui le reliait à Sirius…

'Hum ' grommela-t-il intérieurement 'Dommage qu'on n'ait pas encore appris à transformer un vieux livre en parchemin… parce que là, ça aurait été facile avec cette bibliothèque…'.

Il décida de chercher dans les tiroirs du bureau, mais ne trouva rien. Il ne restait qu'un tiroir qui n'était pas ouvert… le dernier… celui de la pensine, Harry le savait.

Il releva brusquement la tête mais la salle restait calme et silencieuse. 'Allez, juste pour voir si Remus n'a pas laissé un vieux parchemin…' se dit-il pour se donner bonne conscience.

Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il voulait faire mais il s'interdisait de l'admettre… Toute la journée il n'avait pensé qu'à ça… C'était tellement tentant… Il savait qu'à quelques centimètres de lui se trouvaient des souvenirs qui appartenaient à l'un des meilleurs amis de son père. Il lui suffisait juste de plonger la tête quelques instants pour voir James, son père et Sirius, son parrain… tous les deux disparus. C'était cela qui intéressait Harry plus que tout. Se retrouver en compagnie de SA Famille, sa vraie famille… peut-être d'ailleurs qu'il y verrait sa mère, Lily. En se faisant toutes ces idées, Harry murmura inconsciemment et du bout des lèvres le sort qui débloqua le tiroir.

La petite bassine de cristal était bien là et Harry ressentit une décharge d'adrénaline le parcourir. Il prit délicatement la pensine et la posa sur le bureau. Il retira fébrilement le couvercle, s'émerveillant une fois de plus devant le contenu brillant … Il se pencha un peu, se rapprochant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que son nez soit chatouillé par la matière fraîche et légère des souvenirs …

**Voili voilou... voici un Snape que j'adore gniark gniark . (mais pourquoi est-il si méchant? )**

**Je serai contente de lire vos avis, suggestions, critiques ... bref, reviews... **


	4. Souvenir d'un soir de lune

**Les perso ne sont pas de moi (Mumuuuuuuus! snif)... Il est prévu que et se rapprochent mais ça va prendre du temps (disons, encore quelques chapitres). Pas mal de flash-back (j'espère que ça ne vous ennuie pas trop) mais ça nous permet de voir Mumus plus de fois ... et pis plus jeune... **

**Voilou. J'ajoute donc le chapitre 4 en même temps que le chapitre 3, pour avancer un peu plus vite dans l'histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**East Pony**

**Ch 4 Souvenirs, souvenirs …**

Harry ressentit une sensation désormais familière. Il vit des formes floues, un visage indistinct, et était spectateur d'une scène qui se trouvait sous lui… Et brutalement, il arriva à la hauteur du sol, solidement ancré sur ses pieds.

Il se redressa et jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Harry reconnut le dortoir des Gryffindors… identique au sien. Il vit un jeune sorcier frêle et pale, qui semblait exténué. Harry déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il compris qu'il s'agissait de Remus. Sa robe était rapiécée à certains endroits et elle avait visiblement été recousue à de nombreuses reprises. Le sorcier était seul dans le dortoir et cherchait quelque chose dans sa valise. Harry le regarda sortir avec triomphe un petit livre corné : « Astres : vertus et vices. » . Le sorcier aux yeux fatigués passa devant Harry et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Harry n'avait d'autre choix que de le suivre… Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit son père et Sirius plongé dans un livre de Quidditch. Les deux compères étaient de beaux jeunes hommes et Harry fut encore surpris de sa ressemblance avec James. Ils devaient avoir le même âge à cette époque…

« Oh salut Moony ! » lâcha joyeusement Sirius. « D'après toi, quelle est la meilleure technique entre le zigzag torpilleur et le piqué-remontée ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry sourit en entendant la question. 'La meilleure technique c'est la feinte de Wronski, mais celle-là, elle n'existe pas encore…' songea-t-il.

« Pff, mais tu n'y connais rien, Padfoot ! » soupira James, d'un air las « Le piqué-remontée est évidemment la meilleure tactique à suivre… On voit bien que tu n'es qu'un amateur » ajouta-t-il d'une voix moqueuse et en jetant un coussin à Sirius.

« Hum, et ça, c'est l'attaque éclair, je suppose ? » commenta Remus en souriant.

« Tu vas le payer Prongs ! » s'écria Sirius en s'emparant d'un autre coussin et en menaçant James avec. Le parrain de Harry se tourna vers Remus et lui dit « Alors mon p'tit loup, prêt pour une bataille ? »

« Hum non, pas ce soir. Je voulais passer à la tour d'astronomie pour observer la lune… J'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin ? » demanda-t-il. « Je vous laisse vous amuser tranquillement mais faites attention, ne cassez pas tout. … Et surveillez Peter ! » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

James et Sirius prenaient une mine renfrognée mais ne bronchèrent pas. Peter était assis sur un fauteuil mais semblait fatigué et n'avait visiblement pas l'air intéressé par la bataille de ses camarades.

« Bon, alors à tout à l'heure mon loupiot ! » lança James. « Parle une dernière fois à Padfoot si tu veux, parce que tu risques de ne plus jamais le revoir ! Vu la raclée que je vais lui mettre ! » ajouta-t-il en riant.

« Adieu Padfoot…. » répondit tristement Remus, jouant le jeu. « Tu vas me manquer mon gros toutou… Mais bon… on aura plus de desserts… » lança-t-il l'œil malicieux et il s'échappa de la salle commune.

Harry fut contraint de le suivre, bien qu'il aurait aimé rester avec les deux compères. Il entendit Sirius dire distinctement « Faux frère ! » d'une voix digne d'une grande tragédie racinienne, puis des bruits étouffés de coussins.

Harry suivit Remus qui avançait vite et descendait les escaliers qui menaient à l'entrée du château. Harry savait précisément quel chemin il allait emprunter pour rejoindre la tour d'astronomie. Ils longèrent donc en silence l'aile sud du château jusqu'à la cour extérieure. Ils poursuivirent leur course sous les arches et Remus s'apprêtait à emprunter l'escalier qui se dévoilait à eux, à leur droite, mais il s'arrêta. Harry l'imita, intrigué. Il tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien. Pourtant, Remus semblait 'capter' quelque chose, et cela le troublait. Ses pupilles s'étaient rétractées et il scrutait l'obscurité de la cour avec attention. Harry comprit que le sorcier lycanthrope utilisait ses sens extrêmement développés pour entendre quelque chose que lui-même ne pouvait pas percevoir.

Remus quitta les arches et traversa la cour sombre. Harry s'empressa de le suivre et fit attention à ne pas tomber puisqu'il n'y voyait rien, la nuit étant déjà avancée. Remus ralentit en arrivant à l'extrémité de la cour, près des arches qui formaient un cloître. Harry distingua une forme sombre, adossée à l'une des colonnes. Il distingua un faible murmure. Le sorcier qui se trouvait là semblait parler à quelqu'un ou réciter quelque chose… Une lueur apparaissait et disparaissait à intervalles réguliers comme une lumière qui clignote. La lueur était d'un vert phosphorescent et laissait entrevoir de minuscules points noirs qui gesticulaient, s'immobilisaient, puis gesticulaient à nouveau. Harry frémit en entendant l'ombre prononcer dans un souffle une incantation qu'il connaissait bien qu'il eut préféré ne jamais la connaître.

« Endoloris ! » murmurait le sorcier en pointant sa baguette sur les petits points noirs qui se révélèrent être des araignées.

Harry s'approcha plus prêt et reconnut avec surprise son maître des potions. Remus était en retrait et semblait lui aussi avoir compris ce que faisait le sorcier.

« Severus ? » demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

En entendant son nom, le sorcier sursauta et devint livide. Il se redressa complètement et fixa l'obscurité qui dévoilait à peine Remus.

« Qui est-là ? » répliqua-t-il sèchement. Il n'attendit pas la réponse et brandit sa baguette en direction de Remus, lâchant un « Lumos ».

Harry vit que Snape était surpris mais qu'il pris un visage grave à la seconde même où il avait reconnu Remus.

« Lupin. » lâcha-t-il. « Vous ne me lâcherez donc jamais… Même pas permis d'être tranquille dans ce château… ».

Il aboya, l'air féroce « Et où sont tes copains ? Ils se sont cachés ? Ils t'ont envoyé devant, en éclaireur, c'est ça? ».

Remus semblait interloqué mais restait impassible, le visage fermé.

« Severus… Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » demanda-t-il lentement, appuyant le prénom du sorcier, tout en sachant parfaitement que l'endoloris n'était pas un sort particulièrement mineur… Il était même particulièrement dangereux… et particulièrement interdit.

A la surprise de Harry, Snape répondit la vérité. « Je tuais des araignées. Je les torturais lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elles se tordent de douleur et à ce qu'elles en meurent… » ajouta-t-il, les yeux empreint d'une folie effrayante. « Je m'entraînais pour vous réserver le même sort, à toi et à tes petits copains… ces vermisseaux répugnants. » continua-t-il, un rictus de dégoût déformant son visage. « Je m'acharnerai sur chacun de vous… mais sur toi le plus longtemps… et tu sais pourquoi… et je sais pourquoi… » conclut-il l'air satisfait.

Remus était à son tour livide, il ne bougeait pas et ne disais rien. Harry observait la scène avec inquiétude. 'Ce sous-entendu….' Pensa-t-il ' Snape savait que Remus était un loup-garou ?'

« Hum, tu ne dis plus rien… »se moqua Snape « Alors tes petits copains ne sont pas là… T'as la trouille pas vrai ? Surtout que comme tu as pu le voir, je me débrouille plutôt bien… J'y arrive même mieux que Lucius… ». souligna-t-il, un éclair de fierté éclairant ses yeux d'ébène.

Snape s'était avancé à la hauteur de Remus et approchait dangereusement sa baguette du visage du sorcier. Le Syltherin fit descendre sa baguette de la tête de Remus, lentement, jusqu'à son torse et appuya sur celui-ci au niveau du cœur du loup-garou. Remus ne respirait plus et ses yeux laissaient entrevoir sa panique. Snape eut un petit sourire froid et continua son exploration, jusqu'à apercevoir le livre que le Gryffindor tenait dans sa main droite.

Snape leva les sourcils et murmura un 'Accio livre !'. Un éclair traversa son visage lorsqu'il lu le titre.

« Astres : vertus et vices. » prononça-t-il distinctement en s'attardant sur chaque mot. « Voilà qui confirme ce que je t'ai dit il y a un instant… » sourit-il avec un air entendu. « Je sais que Dumbledore et que cette vieille chouette de Mac Gonagall te couvrent…Je ne sais pas comment, mais tu as intérêt à faire attention, Lupin. Peut-être qu'à la prochaine pleine lune, Gryffindor comptera un élève en moins… » lâcha-t-il.

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il entendit Remus prendre la parole avec une voix aussi assurée.

« Tu sais Severus, un jour, tout ça se retournera contre toi. » Snape eut l'air amusé par cet élan de courage, digne d'un Gryffindor, et il le laissa continuer avec curiosité. « Je suis a moitié surpris que tu ait découvert le mal dont je suis atteint. Je sais aussi que tu es un sorcier brillant, alors tu l'aurais découvert tôt ou tard… C'est ainsi, c'est une malédiction qui aurait pu aussi bien te frapper que moi… »

Le Syltherin le coupa, l'air dégoûté. « En es-tu aussi sûr, Lupin ? »

Remus sembla réfléchir un instant et Snape et Harry eurent la même réaction d'incompréhension. « Oui, Severus, parce qu'au fond… toi et moi sommes pareils… ».

Remus regardait fixement le sorcier, ses prunelles dorées brillaient non plus de crainte mais d'autre chose, que Harry ne put déterminer. Snape déglutit difficilement et l'image se floua.

**Fini pour cette fois. Donnez moi vos impressions, commentaires, sentiments et autres remarques... (et donnez moi un Mumus en sucre si vous en avez un... à n'importe quel prix... )**


	5. A l'ombre d'un arbre

** Personnages malheureusement pas parties de ma propriété (c'est bien dommage tout ça...) Situations venant tout droit de mon imagination et toute ressemblance serait ... le fruit du hasard. (sauf quelques détails tirés des Tomes d'HP comme ici, du Tome 5)**

**résumé: Un Remus est censé se rapprocher d'un Snapy, à moins que se ne soit l'inverse? (bien que pour l'instant... on voit pas trop où je veux en venir lol)**

**Je remercie _Neko-Chan_ et _Oxaline_ pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Merci beaucoup à vous deux. Flatée que ça vous plaise.J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite et je vais faire en sorte d'uploader + souvent (même si je suis débordée par les études, snif!)**

**And now, here we go!**

**EastPony**

**Chapitre 5 A l'ombre d'un arbre**

La scène de la cour de s'était flouée et Harry sentit sa tête tourner. Il semblait quitter le sol. Il ne vit qu'un épais nuage blanc, puis distingua à nouveau des formes aux contours incertains. Il comprit qu'il plongeait dans un nouveau souvenir. 'Dommage' songea-t-il 'J'aurai voulu voir comment cette histoire s'est finie…'.

Il était trop curieux pour décider de se retirer de la pensine. Il décida de continuer l'exploration des souvenirs de Remus. 'Juste un autre' pensa-t-il…

Harry se releva du sol et observa la scène. Il connaissait une fois de plus cet endroit pour y aller régulièrement et pour y avoir vu son père et ses amis, dans les souvenirs de Snape et de Remus. Il faisait beau et doux. 'Ce doit être le printemps' pensa Harry. Le lac brillait de mille reflets sous le soleil chaud et puissant. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient assis au pied d'un arbre toujours le même arbre qui tamisait le sol d'ombre.

Les compères semblaient studieux puisqu'ils étaient entourés d'ouvrages divers. 'Ils doivent réviser leurs ASPIC…'

Cependant, seul Remus semblait vraiment concentré. Peter avait les yeux à moitié fermé ( ou moitié ouvert si vous préférez ), Sirius avait l'air de s'ennuyer profondément et James tenait son livre à l'envers, jetant des coups d'œil vers un groupe de jeunes sorcières qui portaient des robes d'été.

« Groumph … » soupira Sirius. « Je préférerai aller gambader dans la forêt par un temps pareil, plutôt que de lire et relire ce truc… » dit-il en lâchant son livre.

« Tout à fait d'accord Padfoot » opina James en jetant son ouvrage dans le lac sous l'œil scandalisé de Remus.

« Accio livre ! » lança-t-il, et il sécha le pauvre manuel en murmurant un sortilège. « Vraiment… vous n'avez aucun respect décidément…. ». Sa réaction fit sourire Harry. En cet instant, Remus ressemblait parfaitement à Hermione.

« Moony, Moony … » demanda Peter avec impatience, « Tu peux me poser des questions, s'il te plaît ? J'ai l'impression que je connais les effets du Veritaserum par cœur. » ajouta-t-il avec fierté.

Remus posa son propre livre par terre et pris celui que Peter lui tendait. Remus lui posa différentes questions mais Peter ne semblait plus être aussi fier de lui et avait perdu de son assurance. Harry préféra s'asseoir à côté de son père et de son parrain, qui regardaient avidement, et sans se cacher, les sorcières qui trempaient leurs pieds dans l'eau du lac.

« Attention Evans » jeta James d'une voix forte, à l'attention du groupe des filles « Il y a un monstre là-dedans, tu sais ? ». Le cœur d'Harry loupa un battement. Il venait d'apercevoir sa mère… Lily. Il se leva, contourna l'arbre et marcha d'un pas rapide vers la jeune sorcière de 17 ans qui était sa mère. Harry ne pu cependant pas s'approcher plus puisque Remus ne regardait pas dans cette direction en cet instant. Il scruta attentivement la sorcière. Il la voyait nettement malgré tout. Elle était si belle… Sa chevelure aux reflets roux faisaient ressortir ses magnifiques yeux verts… les yeux de Harry. 'Mes yeux' songea-t-il. Elle portait une légère tunique à fleur, plus transparentes aux niveau des jambes parce que l'eau du lac l'avait mouillé. Elle avait un petit air têtu et Harry la vit sourire à la remarque de James.

« Maman » murmura Harry, la gorge serrée.

Puis Lily retourna s'asseoir auprès du groupe et plongea elle aussi dans ses révisions.

Harry fit lentement demi-tour et s'assit en tailleur à côté des quatre compères. Il entendit la lamentation de Peter. -« Moony, j'y arriverai jamais ! ».

James réagit à cette parole et répondit ironiquement.

« Mais si, Peet', t'y arriveras … peut-être dans trente ans, mais t'y arriveras… ».

« Prongs, je te remercie pour cette intervention parfaitement inutile » répliqua Remus, en fixant James de ses prunelles.

Sirius ne semblait pas concerné par le problème et fouillait son sac. La petite querelle dura entre Remus et James, et les deux maraudeurs étaient entrain de se jeter de l'herbe à la figure lorsque Sirius s'écria « Je l'ai ! ».

Ce cri eut pour effet de stopper les sorciers, ce qui donnait une situation assez comique puisque les deux avaient une poignée d'herbe dans la bouche de l'autre.

« Queffquetaff Ffafffootff ? » demanda James, en s'extirpant des bras de Remus.

« Regardez ! » lança joyeusement Sirius en brandissant une petite fiole de verre bleutée.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda innocemment Peter.

« Ce que c'est ? » répliqua Sirius, « C'est…. »

« Du veritaserum. » finit Remus. « Où l'as-tu trouvé ?… ou plutôt où l'as-tu subtilisé ? » demanda-t-il, l'air soupçonneux.

« Ouah ! Du veritaserum ! » s'écria Peter d'une voix forte « C'est génial ! En plus c'est interdit ! »

Sirius lança un regard noir à Peter en grondant « Justement idiot, tais-toi… ».

Et il ajouta « Ecoute Moony, c'était pendant une retenu chez Rinkell. Il nous a fait faire une potion qu'on a fini au bout d'une heure… Alors, on va dire qu'on a profité du temps qu'il nous restait pour faire… des recherches. »

« Oui, c'est ça, des recherches ! » répéta James, en écho.

« Et puis, ça peut être utile du veritaserum… » déclara Sirius, les yeux pétillants. « Pense à ce qu'on peut apprendre… On peut faire parler Malefoy pour connaître le mot de passe des Syltherins… »

« Que l'on connaît déjà. » coupa Remus.

« Oui, mais on pourrait faire des choses beaucoup plus utiles ! » s'empressa James « Comme faire parler Rinkell ou Mac Go des prochains sujets… ». Cette idée là eut l'air de plaire à Peter dont les yeux s'allumaient.

« …Ou faire avouer à Servilus qu'il suce encore son pouce… » suggéra Sirius, les yeux plissés de malice.

« Franchement vous deux… Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre… » soupira Remus en hochant la tête. Mais Harry savait qu'il n'en voulait pas vraiment à ses amis. Ce n'était qu'une façade que Remus se donnait, et l'étincelle qui passa dans les yeux du jeune sorcier confirma les pensées de Harry.

« Bon, j'ai une idée… » commença-t-il « Comme nous avons à notre disposition du veritaserum, nous pourrions l'utiliser à des fins… utiles, voire pédagogiques . » dit-il en soulignant le dernier terme, ce qui fit grogner James et Sirius.

« Ca veut dire qu'on va en boire ? » demanda timidement Peter.

« Ouais, si t'es sage, t'en auras » répondit Sirius, en lui faisant un grand sourire. « Mais je propose qu'on tire à la courte paille pour qu'on désigne le premier d'entre nous à tester la potion… »

Harry vit Sirius rassembler quatre brins d'herbe, en couper l'un d'eux plus courts et de les mêler dans sa main. Chacun des sorciers tira un brin.

« Moony ! C'est toi qui commence ! » s'écria Peter, surexcité.

Remus pris la fiole que Sirius lui tendait avec un sourire ravi. Le sorcier déboucha avec précaution le petit bout de liège et porta la bouteille à ses lèvres. Il regarda ses amis avec un soupçon d'appréhension, et il en but deux gorgées en haussant les épaules.

Les trois compères ainsi que Harry le fixaient comme une bête étrange (pas comme un loup-garou… pire !). Peter ouvraient des yeux comme des soucoupes à thé et Sirius et James souriaient malicieusement, d'un air qui rappelait à Harry les jumeaux Weasley…et qui en disait long.

« Très bien, très bien ! » commença James « Alors Moony, peux-tu nous dire ce qu'il se passe à chaque pleine lune ? » demanda-t-il.

« Prongs, c'est trop facile ça ! Et puis on est dehors, on pourrait nous entendre. Pour une fois … » répondit Sirius.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Remus commença à parler comme s'il était pressé, il commença son monologue.

« Je suis un loup-garou. J'ai été mordu quand j'étais petit. J'avais quatre ans, j'étais chez mes grand-parents à la campagne et j'avais échappé à la vigilance de mes parents » poursuivit-il d'une voix monocorde et métallique. « J'ai pénétré dans la forêt voisine et j'ai cru voir un chien. J'aimais beaucoup les animaux alors je me suis approché du chien qui avait l'air malade et blessé. J'ai tendu la main et il m'a mordu… Depuis ce temps, je suis condamné à me cacher à chaque pleine lune, le nuit qui la précède et celle d'après. Dumbledore a fait planter à Hogwarts un arbre qui renferme un souterrain qui mène à la cabane hurlante. J'y vais à chaque transformation et je suis ainsi protégé des élèves. Je n'attaque personne… Mes amis sont des animagus et ils se transforment avec moi pour m'aider à passer ces moments de souffrances. ».

Les trois garçons se regardaient. Ils venaient visiblement de mesurer l'ampleur de l'effet de la potion.

« Je crois qu'on ne devrait plus poser ce genre de questions…hein Padfoot ? » demanda James, en tremblant légèrement. « Il vient de nous sortir une tirade où il dit tout… Il faut faire attention, hein…».

**Voilou... Petite scène pour laquelle j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir car elle représente, à mon humble sens, les Maraudeurs. Les 4 compagnons et Lily sont présents et Harry en profite. (soupir de nostalgie!)...**

**Mais la situation actuelle: un mumus plein de veritaserum ii 'Suspens! où cela va-t-il nous mener?' suite au prochain épisode! **


	6. Veritaserum, vérité, veritas

**Personnages malheureusement pas à moi... (le drame de ma vie, snif)**

**Rapprochements d'un Remus et d'un Severusssssss. **

**L'histoire se passe au temps des Maraudeurs, mais aussi dans la sixième année de Harry. (complexe, n'est-ce pas?)**

**Je trouve quelques instants pour uploader. Je vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir!**

**Neko-chan: merci pour ton mess. Et oui, comme tu le dis, les études doivent passer avant tout. Là je jongle entre les partiels et j'attends mes vacances avec impatience pour pouvoir écrire! Heureuse de savoir que je compte une lectrice belge! **

**Oxaline: j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire le passage où Harry voit sa mère, ça n'a en fait aucun rapport avec "l'intrigue" (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) mais bon, c'est mon petit moment de nostalgie. Et un Moony sous veritaserum ... ça donne le chapitre 6! (ok, c'était facile)**

** >>>**

**Chapitre 6 Veritaserum, vérité, veritas …**

« C'est d'accord oui… » murmura Sirius « On pourrait quand même lui poser une ou deux questions innocentes avant de rentrer, non ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Harry devina que son parrain avait en tête une petite idée.

« Mais on connaît déjà tout de Moony, non ? » intervint Peter, l'air moins intéressé par l'affaire.

« Tu rigoles ! » lança James « Y'a pas plus mystérieux que lui ! Et pourtant, ça fait six ans qu'on le connaît… » ajouta-t-il en hochant la tête. Il semblait réfléchir et mener un combat intérieur. Il se tut pendant un instant et déclara lentement, comme s'il pesait chacun de ses mots. « Padfoot, je crois qu'on devrait pas en profiter… Un jour, on connaîtra tout de lui… mais que s'il le souhaite… J'ai pas envie de perdre son amitié, tu vois ? ».

Harry fut surpris de la réponse de son père, et il était à la fois très fier de lui. James était loyal en amitié et cela lui mit du baume au cœur.

Sirius prenait un air maussade et il soupira bruyamment. « Bon, d'accord. » Il ajouta avec un petit sourire « N'empêche, moi j'aurai bien aimé connaître les personnes sur qui Moony a des vues… pas vous ? ».

« Padfoot ! » lança James, l'air faussement en colère.

« Pff, de toutes façons, les effets du veritaserum s'estompent au bout d'une heure… à moins d'en reprendre. » dit Sirius en s'allongeant sur le sol, le visage au soleil. « Hum, on a qu'à attendre un peu et puis on rentrera, d'accord ? »

Harry observa Remus qui semblait dans un état second. Il avait le regard fixe et ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre (d'un poil… de loup ). Harry s'étonna de se trouver toujours dans le souvenir… Il pensait que l'image allait se flouer et qu'il allait en sortir puisque Remus avait l'air pour le moins … bizarre… Mais la scène restait nette et il en profita.

Il resta avec son père, son parrain et Peter. James but un peu de veritaserum et avoua sans opposer la moindre résistance des choses qui firent violemment rougir Harry. Sirius avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et Peter était rouge pivoine lui aussi, puis il refusa d'en boire, l'air couard.

Les compères se levèrent au bout d'un moment, après que Sirius ait déclaré « Bon, ça doit aller maintenant. Ca fait plus d'une heure… De toutes façons, on rentre dans la salle commune ». Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et Sirius et Peter prirent le chemin vers Hogwarts. Harry se leva et les suivit. James et Remus marchaient eux aussi, mais avaient les yeux étrangement ternes. Les sorciers empruntèrent les escaliers jusqu'à la tour de Gryffindor.

Remus s'arrêta, et dit d'une voix relativement naturelle :

« J'ai oublié que je devais passer à la bibliothèque pour rendre ce livre-ci ». Il brandit avec un sourire de son sac le livre que James avait lancé dans l'eau.

« Ok Moony, à tout' » répondit James, émergeant de sa léthargie, sans comprendre la moquerie de son ami.

Harry vit ses amis s'éloigner et il colla aux talons de Remus. Il le trouvait étrange même s'il parlait normalement. Le sorcier lycanthrope avançait rapidement en direction de la bibliothèque et quand il pris le couloir de gauche, Harry le vit percuter violemment un élève. Remus avait lâché son sac et ses livres gisaient sur les pavés froids. L'autre sorcier était tombé sous le coup du choc et reprenait ses esprits, les poignets au sol.

« Severus ! »s'écria Remus avec surprise, en reconnaissant le Syltherin.

« Lupin ! » gronda Snape, les yeux brûlant de fureur.

Celui-ci essayait de se relever et il vit Remus lui tendre la main. Severus s'immobilisa un instant et se redressa d'un coup, en boudant la main.

« Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? » aboya-t-il « Espèce de danger publique ! »

Remus ne semblait pas réagir. Harry le vit avancer sa main. Severus ne bougeait plus, surpris par le geste du Gryffindor. La main était fine et dorée. Elle se rapprochait du corps du Syltherin qui ne recula pas, et elle lui caressa lentement l'épaule gauche. Severus était stupéfait (… Harry aussi ) par l'audace du sorcier. Il plongea ses yeux de geai dans les prunelles d'or de Remus, les trouvant un peu …'éteintes'.

Le Syltherin s'empourpra légèrement, ses joues se coloraient à peine. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Et il demanda d'une voix peu assurée, dépourvue de tout accent de dureté et de mépris que Harry connaissait tant.

« Lupin… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Une légère étincelle passa dans les yeux de Remus qui répondit :

« Je me sert du fait qu'il y ait de la poussière sur ta robe pour pouvoir te caresser l'épaule. »

Remus, Severus et Harry eurent la même réaction. 'J'ai mal entendu ?' semblaient-ils tous se demander. Remus rougit en s'apercevant de ce qu'il venait de dire au Syltherin. Celui-ci fut plus vif et siffla.

« Lupin…Tu te fiches de moi ? » Ses yeux foudroyaient le Gryffindor avec une telle violence que celui-ci baissa les yeux, l'air déconfit.

« Excuse-moi, Severus…. » murmura-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible « Je ne sais pas se qui m'a pris… ». A ses mots, il retira sa main qu'il avait laissé jusque là sur la pointe de la clavicule du sorcier. « Je t'ai vu par terre et… et… » continua-t-il avec difficulté.

« Et quoi ? » demanda le Syltherin, l'air pressé et intéressé, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. « Je t'en prie… dis-moi tout… » finit-il avec une fausse politesse.

Harry scrutait Remus des yeux, sans savoir ce que celui-ci allait faire ou dire. Il semblait lutter intérieurement. Et soudainement, le Gryffindor eut d'un coup l'air fatigué, et il ouvrit la bouche.

« J'ai vu Severus par terre, par ma faute… » commença-t-il avec une voix métallique « Plusieurs fois j'ai voulu l'aider. J'essaie de faire en sorte que mes amis le laissent tranquille parce que de manière générale, je n'aime pas que l'on s'en prenne aux autres, encore moins par actes gratuits… J'en fais régulièrement les frais à cause de ma… malédiction. » poursuivit-il.

Severus était stupéfait. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre la surprise qui animait son visage. Il écoutait attentivement ce que le sorcier aux yeux d'or lui avouait…. de manière si facile…

Le Syltherin semblait réfléchir… des connexions semblaient se faire dans sa tête… ainsi que dans celle de Harry. 'Mais pourquoi Remus dit-il tout ça à Snape ?… et ses yeux qui s'assombrissent…. et sa voix si…étrange…' songea-t-il.

« Lupin » lâcha Snape d'une voix cassante. « Je ne sais pas lequel de tes petits 'amis' t'a fait un coup pareil…. Mais ce n'est pas très malin… et pas très gentil tout ça » finit-il avec un sourire carnassier. « Bien, je peux peut-être tirer ça à mon avantage ».

Harry avait compris à la seconde même où le Syltherin avait prononcé ces paroles que Remus était encore sous les effets de la potion de vérité.

Remus s'était tu, reprenant visiblement conscience de ce qu'il se passait, les yeux plein de panique…

« Ce veritaserum m'a l'air d'avoir été amélioré… Tu reprends tes esprits par moment…mais tu ne peux pas lutter contre la vérité, n'est-ce pas, Lupin ? » lui demanda-t-il, l'air sournois. « Viens avec moi, on sort d'ici » ajouta-t-il en empoignant Remus par le bras, qui suivit docilement. Ils firent quelque pas jusqu'à la cour.

« Alors, où en étions-nous ? » reprit-il « Ah oui ! J'allais te demander pourquoi tu ne me lâches pas les basques… et pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de prendre ma défense auprès de ces misérables lombrics que tu as pour amis ? » finit-il avec un rictus méprisant.

Remus resta étrangement silencieux. Snape s'attendait comme Harry à ce qu'il réponde immédiatement, d'une voix monocorde. Le Gryffindor sourit et lança dans un murmure.

« Parce que je pense à toi tout le temps… ». Le Syltherin s'était figé, comme pétrifié.

« Parce que je t'aime… » finit-il à mi-voix, ses prunelles dorées flamboyaient d'une lueur de vie et Harry comprit que Remus n'était plus sous l'effet de l'élixir de vérité… 'Remus aime Snape… Remus aime Snape…' Cette pensée tournait en boucle dans la tête du jeune sorcier, comme si le mode 'replay' avait été mis en route.

Harry eut à peine le temps de voir le Syltherin rougir et l'image se floua…

>>>

**Bon, ok, l'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup, mais au moins Snapy connaît les sentiments de Moony. Lol, je sais pas si le coup du veritaserum 'trafiqué' est clair ... si non, désolée (faux pleurs). **

**Un autre voyage pensinien est prévu... ce sera le dernier d'ailleurs (mais pas la fin de la fic). à bientôt !**


	7. Dans les cachots

**Hello ! Alors, alors me revoici avec mon chapitre 7 ...**

**Je vous présente mes plates excuses pour mon silence web... partiels obligent! J'ai désormais beaucoup plus de temps et qui dit temps libre, dit temps pour uploader. **

**Je vous épargne le blabla sur 'les perso sont pas à moi' (snif, ça me fait trop mal d'écrire çaaaa!). Bref, je vous laisse découvrir la suite de la fic. Un merci tout particulier à Neko-chan, Oxaline et Ehwinn, pour vos reviews très agréables. Je suis sincérement contente que ça vous plaise, merci encore, ça me motive! hein hein, et pour savoir si Remus/Severus sont encore d'actualité du temps de Harry... lisez ce qui suit!**

**So, here we go!**

**East Pony**

**£££**

**Chapitre 7 Dans les cachots …**

Harry voulut quitter la pensine. Il était abasourdit par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre… et de voir. Non pas que l'amour entre deux sorciers le dérange plus que ça, mais là… c'était Snape… C'était son maître des potions… L'ennemi de son père…. Son ennemi à lui… Et c'était Remus… C'était si surprenant… Tellement inattendu…

'Alors là pour le coup… je suis allé trop loin…' pensa Harry 'Je n'aurai jamais du savoir ça…'

Il essaya de se retirer de l'image flou, mais n'y parvint pas. Il lutta avec violence mais échoua, comme si les souvenirs formaient des wagons dans lesquels Harry devait rester jusqu'à la fin.

Le jeune sorcier désormais habitué aux 'voyages pensiniens' attendit que l'image devienne nette avec une certaine inquiétude.

La pièce était sombre et froide. Harry frissonna en distinguant les murs de pierres foncées et le mobilier simple qui garnissait la salle. Le sorcier sursauta en voyant Snape venir en sa direction. 'Mince, il m'a repéré…'gémit Harry en tremblant de peur.

Mais non, le sorcier drapé de noir passa à la gauche de Harry, l'ignorant royalement, et parla d'une voix grave.

« Lupin ? »

Harry se retourna et vit son ami. 'Mais je suis vraiment idiot… Bien sûr que Snape ne peut pas me voir' se dit-il.

Il observa les deux hommes. Ils se faisaient face. Le souvenir était récent puisque Harry reconnut l'éternelle cape de Snape avant toute chose. Ensuite, il s'aperçut que les sorciers étaient maintenant des hommes, aux torses et aux épaules plus larges que dans les souvenirs précédent. La voix de Snape était plus suave, mais aussi plus froide… On voyait qu'il avait l'habitude d'user de celle-ci pour travailler son air terrifiant. Remus gardait ses yeux dorés, avec une pointe d'innocence mêlée à de l'intelligence.

« Bonsoir Severus » répondit Remus avec gentillesse. « Je venais chercher ma potion… »

Harry se rappela que Snape était chargé de préparer une potion pour Remus, afin d'atténuer les effets de sa lycanthropie. Harry en déduisit que le souvenir devait dater de sa troisième année… lorsque Remus avait été nommé pour la première fois Professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

'Ainsi donc, je suis dans les appartements du Professeur Snape…' pensa Harry. 'Mouais… j'aime pas trop la déco…'

Les murs étaient nus, et les pierres sombres donnaient un air austère à la pièce. Une cheminée éclairait la partie droite et des bûches crépitaient. Un grand tapis moelleux arrivait au pied de la cheminée et un fauteuil ainsi qu'un canapé de velours rouge occupaient l'espace, une petite table basse en bois brun posée au centre. Harry tourna la tête à sa gauche, et aperçut un bureau en bois précieux rempli de parchemins barbouillés d'encre rouge, une commode avec de petites vitres qui laissaient entrevoir des verres et autre fioles. Il y avait une ouverture dans le mur… 'sa chambre, je suppose' pensa Harry, mal à l'aise.

Il n'écouta pas les deux hommes, il était trop occupé à observer l'appartement de son professeur. Mais il se retourna quand il entendit « … le goûter ? qu'en dis-tu ? »

Remus avait sorti de sa sacoche une bouteille et la mettait sous les yeux de l'homme vêtu de noir. Visiblement, Snape hésitait, en regardant avec méfiance l'étiquette du récipient.

Remus sourit. « N'aie pas peur, ce n'est que du scotch…Et du bon… Issu de la réserve personnel de mon père… »

Snape le coupa sèchement « Je n'ai pas peur Lupin. Mais savoir que cette bouteille est la propriété de ton père n'est pas une information que je qualifierai de 'rassurante'. »

Remus perdit son sourire et répliqua froidement « Ce n'est pas parce que ton père est un raté que tu dois te venger en attaquant les autres sur ce terrain. »

Snape le foudroya du regard, mais Harry sentit que Remus avait visé juste. Le directeur des Syltherins était encore plus pale qu'à l'accoutumée et il ne répondit rien.

« Excuse moi Severus… » lâcha Remus après quelque seconde de silence. « Je n'aurai pas dû… »

Snape faisait un effort visible pour rester calme et froid. Il ne bougeait pas mais Harry sentait sa fureur. Remus croisa le regard du sorcier, qui cilla légèrement.

Remus paraissait désolé et il s'approcha à peine, pour exercer une petite pression amicale sur le bras gauche du professeur. Et soudainement, il relâcha sa main, sans prêter attention à la réaction du sorcier, et se déplaça vers la commode de laquelle il sortit deux verres. Ils les déposa sur la table basse en passant une nouvelle fois devant Snape, et remplit chacun d'eux de l'alcool qu'il avait amené.

Le maître des lieux observait en silence le manège de Remus. Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il le fiche dehors… qu'il parle au moins… qu'il bouge ! Mais le professeur se contenta de se tourner légèrement, pour voir le professeur de DCFDM s'asseoir sur le canapé rouge sang, qui ne prononçait lui aussi aucune parole. L'atmosphère était étrange, comme chargée d'électricité, le silence entêtant sans être lourd… Remus cassa l'instant en demandant doucement :

« Severus… tu viens t'asseoir ? »

Le professeur se déplaça en silence, obéissant … à la surprise de Harry. 'Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?' se demanda le témoin fantôme.

Les deux sorciers se faisaient face, se toisant de leurs différences. La noirceur froide et l'or chaud, les prunelles ébènes dans les prunelles dorées… Le Syltherin, le Gryffindor … Le même âge mais un parcours si différent… Pourtant, le maître des potions paraissait troublé par l'attitude de Remus. Il observa celui-ci porter son verre à ses lèvres et boire le nectar qu'il contenait. Remus ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer la sensation de l'alcool sur son palais. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il croisa le regard du sorcier qui se détourna.

« Tu ne le goûtes pas ? » demanda à voix basse Remus.

Snape le fusilla du regard et pour seule réponse but le scotch à petites gorgées. Une, puis une… et il finit rapidement son verre. Remus ne semblait pas comprendre la réaction de Snape. Celui-ci ouvrit enfin la bouche pour lui dire, avec un sourire cruel :

« Je préférerais que tu finisses rapidement ton verre… tu partiras plus vite comme ça. »

Remus baissa les yeux, blessé par les propos du sorcier qui semblait avoir « repris du poil de la bête » . Le Gryffindor posa son verre sur la table et se leva, sans un bruit. Snape avait l'air intrigué par son agissements. Il contourna la table et alla se poster face au maître des potions, s'abaissant légèrement, en posant ses mains sur les deux accoudoirs. Harry vit que Snape ne respirait plus… ou alors si peu… Remus était à quelque centimètres du visage du sorcier et plongeait ses yeux dans les prunelles de jais, dont le propriétaire semblait paralysé. Il colla sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil et bégaya :

« Lupin … qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » Sa voix était sans nul doute plus aiguë que ce qu'il aurait voulu, et sa gorge semblait sèche.

Harry observait la scène tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas censé savoir et voir tout ça… Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux pour autant. L'attitude de Remus était… envoûtante. 'Oui, c'est le mot' pensa-t-il. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son ami était capable de telles actions… surtout vis à vis de Snape qu'il craignait tant. Bizarrement, le maître des potions ne réagissait pas… Il était tellement étrange lui aussi…

« Je suis déçu que tu l'ait pris comme ça , Severus » commença Remus, la mine à la fois triste et à la fois féroce, en faisant rouler en un souffle le prénom du sorcier. « Je pensais que nous aurions passé une bonne soirée… et qui sait… »continua-t-il « Nous nous serions peut être rapprochés… sûrement même… ».

Il fixait intensément son 'prisonnier' qui ne bougeait plus sous lui. Il se pencha très lentement. Le temps parut infini. Les yeux toujours ouverts, il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent.

« Mais je suis patient… tu le sais bien… nous avons tout notre temps … n'est-ce pas, Severus ? …» murmura le loup-garou en un souffle, humant littéralement le visage du sorcier. Snape paraissait crispé mais il ne pouvait pas bouger… Il semblait subjugué par les paroles de Remus. Et d'un coup, les prunelles d'ébène s'approchèrent de celles d'or. Le sorcier à la chevelure noire posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme qui le dominait de sa hauteur.

Remus fut surpris de se contact et ne fit aucun mouvement. Mais il n'hésita pas, et captura à son tour les lèvres du sorcier.

La scène était étrange. Harry était captivé malgré lui par ce qu'il voyait. Il se dégageait une telle sensualité de ce baiser qu'il les regarda avec envie.

Remus avança prudemment sa main droite du torse du Syltherin, qui se figea un instant, mais ne dit rien, continuant d'apposer ses lèvres à celles du Gryffindor. Celui-ci laissait jouer sa main sur le corps du sorcier en la faisant remonter lentement jusqu'au col de la robe noire. Les doigts glissèrent derrière le cou du maître des potions et exercèrent une légère pression qui laissa un gémissement s'échapper de la gorge de Severus. En entendant l'homme réagir à ses caresses, Remus sourit, ses lèvres toujours soudées à celles du sorcier.

Il décida de tester l'envie du Syltherin en approfondissant le baiser. Il n'était pas timide, comme Harry l'aurait pensé. Il prenait les initiatives et faisait ce qu'il voulait du professeur…

Remus ouvrit légèrement ses lèvres délicates, attendant une réaction de l'homme. Celui-ci paraissait surpris mais céda vite à une pression chaude qu'il sentit contre sa bouche. Severus laissa la langue pénétrer son intimité, et il répondit rapidement au mouvements qu'elle exerçait.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Remus qui soupira de contentement, les yeux clos, enivré par le désir. Son souffle était lourd, chaud, lent … Les sorciers gémissaient très faiblement mais Harry entendait leur envie mutuelle.

Il vit la main du Gryffindor descendre du cou… passer par la clavicule, effleurer lentement le torse fin, et descendre encore plus bas… Le Syltherin tremblait légèrement sous les caresses indécentes du sorcier qui laissait sa main errer jusqu'à son …

Harry ne pu voir jusqu'où puisqu'il se sentit tiré de la pièce comme s'il avait une ficelle invisible dans le dos.

Harry était tout étourdi et ne compris pas ce qui se passait. Il vit flou pendant quelques instants et une chose devint nette devant lui. 'Une corne de… de Vieillilius Primarius… ?'

Il se rappela soudain de tout et fit volte-face, se trouvant nez-à-nez avec un sorcier qui avait un air furieux, les yeux étincelant de colère…

**££££**

**Voilà donc un avant-goût de la situation au temps de Harry... Un Remus à croquer et un Sevrus visiblement pas indifférent (même si... même si...) aux avances plus que... audacieuses de notre loupio préféré...**

**A très bientôt ! East Pony**


	8. Pris sur le fait

**Hello everybody! Me voici en vacances et j'en profite pour vous laisser le chapitre 8 de cette fic. J'avoue que c'est un chapitre de 'transition' mais je l'aime quand même beaucoup alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font toujours aussi plaisir, vous êtes vraiment adorables! **

**Les yeux de Bambi de _Neko-chan_ m'ont fait plier (je ne résiste jamais devant des yeux de biche!)et je vous livre le chapitre en temps record ! (merci, fidèle revieweuse!) J'espère que tu l'apprécieras. **

**_Eno_, merci pour tes compliments, je suis flattée de savoir que ma fic est 'suivie' par toi et qu'elle te plaît, alors "peut-être" à bientôt! (si tu repasses dans le coin !). **

**Enfin merci à toi, _Oxaline_, pour tes remarques qui me font très très plaisir! lol je suis sincèrement contente que Remus te plaise parce que c'est comme ça que je l'imaginait en lisant les tomes. Et oui, pour les souvenirs de la pensine, je trouvait plus intéressant de ne pas les montrer en entier (suspense, suspense).**

**Sur ce, assez parlé, place au ...**

**... Chapitre 8 Pris sur le fait** **(by East Pony)**

Harry se sentit foudroyé par le regard qui se posait sur lui.

« Harry… Je peux savoir ce que tu étais entrain de faire ? » demanda Remus avec une voix trop calme.

Le jeune sorcier sentit que son 'ami' était dans une fureur blanche. Il n'osa pas croiser ses yeux et se tassa sur lui même, inconsciemment. Il fallait qu'il avoue. Il avait été surpris dans sa pensine … Il n'allait pas pouvoir s'en sortir avec une pirouette comme il savait si bien le faire.

« Tu cherchais quelque chose, peut-être ? » questionna Remus sur le même ton. « Un ouvrage qui te manquait ? Un spécimen que tu voulais étudier ?… à six heures du matin ? » continua-t-il, les phrases sonnant trop faux.

Harry gardait la tête baissée, ne sachant comment réagir. Il ne s'était jamais fâché avec Remus, lui si calme et maître de lui-même d'habitude…

« Ou peut-être que tu était venu pour violer mes pensées ? » lâcha-t-il sur un ton plus que cassant, qui lui rappela soudain celui de Snape.

Harry ferma les yeux en entendant ces mots sortir de la bouche du sorcier.

« Tu pourrais me regarder, moi, Harry » poursuivit-il « au lieu de t'intéresser uniquement aux pavés de mon bureau… ».

Harry fit un effort qui lui parut extraordinaire. Il releva sa nuque qui semblait peser une tonne et murmura :

« Je suis tellement désolé… »

Remus sursauta en entendant la voix, ou plutôt le souffle de Harry. Il observa le jeune Gryffindor pendant plus d'une minute, en silence… Puis sur son visage colérique se calquèrent les traits de la douceur. Le professeur retrouvait son visage habituel, compréhensif et doux. Il soupira, perdu dans ses pensées et déclara :

« Que veux-tu…. Tu l'aurais bien su un jour ou l'autre… »

Harry croisa le regard du professeur un peu trop vite et celui-ci ajouta d'une voix froide « mais pas de cette manière là… »

Remus lui en voulait. 'Ce qui est fait et fait' se dit-il. Mais il avait une réelle rancœur à l'égard de Harry…. Non… il était déçu. Déçu par l'attitude du fils de son meilleur ami… Lui qu'il considérait un peu comme son propre enfant et qu'il aimait d'un amour sincère.

« Je suppose que tu te poses beaucoup de questions, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il en soupirant. « Viens par là » continua-t-il en montrant la salle de classe de la main… Harry passa prudemment devant l'homme en se demandant quoi faire. Il descendit les marches de pierre et s'assit sur la chaise que Remus lui tendait. Le jeune sorcier n'osait pas regarder l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« Ca ne servirait à rien que je m'énerve contre toi » commença le professeur. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu… jusqu'à quel moment… mais… »

« Chez Snape… dans ses appartements » lâcha Harry, la mine déconfite, s'attendant à recevoir la foudre du ciel.

« Je vois… » articula le sorcier de manière distincte. « Alors tu en sais suffisamment il me semble… » finit-il.

« Je compte sur toi et sur ta discrétion » poursuivit-il après un instant de réflexion « je préférerai que tu n'ébruites pas ce que tu as vu… »

« Mais vous… » commença Harry « vous… mais Snape vous déteste…et… ». Il se tu.

Remus eut un regard triste et répondit avec un petit sourire empreint de regret : « Je le sais bien….je ne le sais que trop bien… ».

Harry ne voulait pas s'attarder. Son malaise grandissait de plus en plus… Mais la tristesse de son ami le troubla, et il se sentit totalement impuissant, ne sachant que dire ou que faire… Il était en position de faiblesse… Il avait vu des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir et il avait, et c'était ce qui le torturait le plus, il avait blessé son ami… ouvrant une plaie qui semblait si douloureuse pour lui…

« Harry. Je crois que tu devrais retourner dans ton dortoir » commença Remus. « Il est six heures du matin et tu ne devrait pas te trouver ici… »

Harry eut l'air surpris. Il était venu dans la salle aux alentours de 20 heures… juste après son altercation avec Snape… 'Snape !' pensa-t-il en tressaillant 'Merlin, je devais en parler à Remus… lui avouer que ce n'est pas la première fois que je fouille ses pensées…' Mais il ne put se résigner à lui faire cet aveu.

Il se leva et sortit en silence, sentant sur lui le regard du professeur. Il se jeta un dernier coup d'œil au sorcier qui avait l'air plus fatigué que jamais et se retira, fermant la porte de bois derrière lui.

Il gravit les escaliers en silence jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame, murmura le mot de passe et s'arrêta dans la salle commune, s'effondrant sur un fauteuil. Il était fatigué et ne cessait de penser à Remus. Il sombra dans un sommeil agité.

Des bruits d'élèves pressés le tirèrent de son court somme. Il ne savait plus où il se trouvait, complètement déboussolé. Ses yeux étaient alourdis de sommeil et il reprit difficilement ses esprits. Une voix familière l'interpella.

« Hé Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as dormi là ? »

Harry se tourna et dévisagea le sorcier roux qui lui parlait.

« Hum, moui, je crois que je me suis endormi dans ce fauteuil… » répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

« On était inquiet Harry » ajouta une sorcière aux cheveux châtains. « On pensait que tu étais allé prendre un bain dans la Salle des préfets, nous t'avons attendu mais Ron m'a persuadé que je ne devais pas m'en faire… »

« Mais oui, Hermione, ne soit pas aussi … » lâcha Ron.

« Aussi quoi ? » le coupa Hermione.

Harry vit avec soulagement que ses amis se querellaient comme d'habitude et qu'ils ne le harcèleraient pas de questions. 'Et l'idée du bain me servira de mobile' se dit-il, un peu honteux de mentir à ses amis, mais content malgré tout d'avoir trouvé une excuse.

« Allons manger. » conclut Ron, toujours égal à son estomac. « Je meurs de faim. »

Harry les suivit, sans parler. Il ressentait la fatigue de la nuit qu'il avait loupé. Les élèves pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, le ciel magique était clair et seuls quelques petits nuages discrets parsemaient le tableau. Les sorciers mangeaient bruyamment, s'éveillant au fur et à mesure qu'ils engloutissaient des saucisses, des pommes de terre, porridge et autres réjouissances.

Harry se tourna vers la table des professeurs. Il aperçut Hagrid qui dévorait avidement les plats qui se remplissaient instantanément. Son regard glissa sur le professeur Mac Gonagall, Dumbledore, Flitwick… et sur Remus. Celui-ci avait l'air encore plus exténué que d'habitude et il mangeait à peine. Sa robe brune contrastait avec son teint légèrement doré. Il était assis à côté du maître des potions, qui avait cet air furieux que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien. Il était pâle et froid, et foudroya Remus du regard lorsque celui-ci lui tendit un plat de bacon.

Harry comprit facilement l'attention de son ami. Il devina aussi que l'attitude du professeur l'avait blessé… 'une fois de plus' pensa-t-il . Remus était quelqu'un de fragile finalement, et même s'il était sûr de lui, il restait au fond un petit garçon de quatre ans, déçu et mordu par le loup qu'il voulait aider…. parce qu'il aimait les animaux…

'C'est pareil pour Snape' songea Harry 'Remus l'aime visiblement depuis longtemps… depuis Hogwarts… et malgré tous ses efforts, il est rejeté et blessé par ses réactions méprisantes …'.

Pourtant, Harry savait que son professeur n'était pas indifférent à Remus. Il l'avait vu se troubler dans les souvenirs… Et c'est lui qui avait embrassé le Gryffindor le premier…

Les cours passèrent à une vitesse terriblement lente. Harry passa sa journée à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il luttait contre sa somnolence due à sa courte nuit mais ne pu tenir bien longtemps. Il monta dans son dortoir vers 17 heures et s'effondra sur son lit. Ses amis ne le réveillèrent pas, voyant bien qu'il était fatigué. Ron et Hermione rapportèrent néanmoins de la nourriture de la Grande Salle, au cas où leur ami se réveillerait.

Mais Harry ne se réveilla pas et n'émergea qu'à 7 heures du matin, tiré du sommeil par son réveil. Il se sentait en forme et avait récupéré son énergie. Il passa sa robe de sorcier et rejoignit ses amis pour le petit déjeuner, les remerciant de leur attention de la veille.

Les trois amis se rendirent en cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. Avant d'entrer, Harry sentit une boule se former dans son ventre et il se crispa, ce que remarqua Hermione.

« Harry, ça ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air suspicieux et inquiet.

« Si, ça va, ne t'en fais pas… j'ai dû trop manger » la rassura-t-il.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la profonde pièce et s'assirent tous à côté, bavardant en attendant le début du cours. Harry était mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas revu Remus depuis que celui-ci l'avait surpris la tête dans sa pensine.

Le professeur sortit de son bureau, situé au fond de la pièce, faisant face aux élèves. 'Il a l'air d'aller mieux' remarqua Harry, se détendant légèrement.

L'enseignant abordait un petit sourire et ses yeux bienveillants firent un rapide tour, glissant sur les Gryffindors et les Syltherins qui partageaient cette matière. Il avait un rouleau de parchemin sous le bras, griffonné d'encre rouge. Hermione tressaillit à cette vision. 'Nos devoirs…' songea le sorcier.

Le professeur déposa les parchemins sur une table et dit d'une voix claire :

« Bien, je m'aperçois avec joie qu'il ne manque personne… commençons, voulez-vous ? » Il avait sa baguette dans les mains, et jouait avec, laissant ses doigts fins courir dessus. « J'ai ici vos copies » continua-t-il en montrant les devoirs avec sa baguette. « J'ai été surpris de voir que certains d'entre vous étaient très doués. Je pense à Monsieur Longbottom par exemple. »

Le camarade de Harry releva brusquement la tête, comme si Snape venait de lui infliger trois heures de colle. Des Syltherins ricanèrent.

« Neville, où êtes-vous »demanda Remus, cherchant le jeune sorcier des yeux.

Neville tendit timidement sa main, rougissant légèrement. Les yeux du professeur s'allumèrent en le voyant.

« Ha, Neville. C'est excellent. Félicitations ! » ajouta-t-il l'air sincère. « Je vous ai mis une note qui vous conviendra j'espère. Votre description des effets du sort d'envoûtement m'a impressionné. Tenez ! » lui dit-il en lui tendant son parchemin. Neville ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes lorsqu'il vit sa note qui était excellente.

Harry était content pour son ami qui avait fait des progrès incontestables suite aux cours qu'ils avaient improvisé en cinquième année, lorsque le professeur Ombrage avait imposé son diktat à Hogwarts.

Remus rendit à chacun ses parchemins, félicita Ron, Seamus et Dean… Hermione évidemment, mais aussi, et ceci fit pâlir Harry Draco Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson. Le professeur pris le temps de commenter avec chacun les copies.

Il tendit son parchemin à Harry, sans s'étendre, en lui disant seulement :

« Bien, Harry, c'est excellent. » d'une voix moins chaude que d'habitude.

'Il m'en veut encore !'gémit Harry silencieusement.

Le cours passa, et au bout de deux heures, les élèves se levèrent, rassemblant leurs livres, plumes et parchemins ; et ils sortirent. Harry avait le cœur serré mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de parler à Remus. Il aurait aimé lui dire encore une fois combien il était désolé, mais il ne savait pas comment le faire et ne voulait pas insister. 'Avec le temps…'se dit-il, avec un sourire triste.

Neville semblait encore tout retourné par sa note et ne pouvait s'empêcher de marcher la tête plus haute que d'habitude. Les Gryffindors se rendirent en cours de divination se séparant de Hermione qui avait arithmancie.

Les cours se succédèrent et ils passèrent à table. Tous étaient joyeux et Ron lança :

« Ce soir, ça vous dit un tournoi d'échec ? »

« Ron, tu as vu tout le travail que nous avons à faire ? » répondit Hermione sur un ton de reproche.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas travailler un vendredi soir ? » demanda-t-il l'air perplexe, mais à moitié surpris par la réponse de la sorcière la plus brillante de Hogwarts. « Mais on a tout le week-end ! » ajouta-t-il l'air offensé.

Harry se sentit traversé par un électrochoc. 'Vendredi ? … Nous sommes vendredi ?' pensa-t-il avec désespoir 'Oh non…j'ai une séance d'occlumencie… j'avais complètement oublié !' Il jeta un coup d'œil sur Snape qui avait l'air plus furieux que jamais.

« Alors Harry, tu es des notre ? » demanda Ron, le tirant de ses pensées affolantes.

« Hein ?… euh, non… Ce soir, je dois aller voir Snape pour… enfin, vous savez quoi… » répondit-il à l'attention de ses amis, et pour n'être compris que par eux.

Les regards de Ron et de Hermione s'allumèrent en même temps, saisissant de quoi il voulait parler.

« J'espère que tu fais bien tes exercices Harry. C'est très important, tu le sait. Dumbledore compte sur toi et sur ta bonne volonté. » lui dit-elle, ce qui donna un coup dans le ventre de Harry.

« Oui, oui, je sais. » mentit-il.

Le sorcier n'y pensait jamais. Et tout cela l'agaçait. Depuis sa première année, il avait été au milieu d'affaires dont il n'aurait pas dû connaître l'existence. Les harcèlements du sorcier maléfique dont il faisait l'objet l'épuisaient, mais il arrivait malgré tout à lutter. 'Et Snape n'arrange rien dans toute cette histoire' songea-t-il.

Il mangea peu et se sépara de ses amis au bas des escaliers de la tour des Gryffindors, empruntant la direction des cachots. L'air devenait plus frais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans les couloirs sombres et humides. Harry frissonna à l'idée de ces souterrainset de ce qu'ils avaient bien pu renfermer un jour…Il chassa ces idées d'un mouvement de tête et continua d'avancer.

Il était inquiet. Il se souvenait de la réflexion du professeur 'Je vais vous faire passer l'envie de vous moquer de moi…' Il entendait la phrase résonner dans sa tête, et il tressaillit lorsqu'une voix glaciale dit distinctement :

« Monsieur Potter. Vous êtes en retard de 3 minutes … »

°°°°°

**Voilou... j'admets que l'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup mais... patience, patience... le coeur d'un loup a ses raisons que la raison ignore (ok, c'était facile). Il est pas touchant ce Remus tout perdu ? (je fonds) ... **

**Et que la Force soit avec vous et avec votre esprit (j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! Star Wars oblige...)**


	9. Imprévues et vues

**Hello! Après quelques jours (voire semaines) de repos, je reviens toute fraiche pour vous délivrer le chap 9 de cette fic. Rendez-vous pour une petite leçon d'occlumencie, un Harry courageux et un Snape un peu chamboulé.**

**Je n'en dis pas plus, si ce n'est un grand merci à Neko-chan et à Oxaline. Merci à vous deux pour vos 'fidèles' reviews qui me font toujours aussi plaisir. La fic approche de la fin (11 chapitres en tout) ! j'espère que ça vous plaira encore...**

**bye,**

**East Pony**

**Chapitre 9 Imprévus et vues …**

« - Monsieur Potter. Vous êtes en retard de 3 minutes … »

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas vu le maître des potions. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait en quelque sorte perdu conscience. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder le professeur avec crainte et en attendant qu'il parle à nouveau.

Snape le toisa de sa hauteur, les yeux baissés sur son visage, puis il demanda à Harry de le suivre dans la salle.

Le jeune sorcier entra.

-« J'espère que vous avez travaillé depuis notre première séance de cette année, Potter » commença-t-il d'un ton cassant « Bien que je me doute que vous n'y aillez pas réellement mis toute l'attention que l'opération suppose. Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu croire, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que vous puissiez parvenir à fermer votre esprit ? » poursuivit-il, l'air faussement affligé.

-« Bien, commençons. » ordonna-t-il en se plaçant à quelques pas de Harry et en brandissant sa baguette.

Harry obéit docilement et pris lui aussi sa baguette. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour fermer son esprit. Il avait déjà réussi l'an dernier. Il était parvenu à rendre ses pensées, ou plutôt 'sentiments' comme le lui rappelait le professeur, hermétiques à toute intrusion. Il essaya de faire de même, un peu confus malgré tout.

-« Legilimens ! » susurra le maître des potions.

Le sort percuta Harry qui serait ses poings et qui paraissait lutter avec acharnement. Son visage était crispé et reflétait son combat intérieur. Il avait l'impression de pousser une charge de trois tonnes. Il était épuisé et prêt à lâcher. Il remercia Snape tout au fond de lui lorsque celui-ci baissa sa baguette.

Le professeur semblait frustré de voir Harry s'en tirer ainsi. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il avait l'air mauvais. Il lâcha du bout des lèvres un « Pas mal, Potter ». Et il ne permit pas à Harry de reprendre sa respiration, lançant une seconde fois l'incantation.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se préparer à l'attaque. Il ne put lutter qu'une seconde, son esprit se libérant entièrement à son assaillant.

Snape avait maintenant l'air satisfait. Cette attaque était peut-être celle, un peu lâche d'un Syltherin, 'mais au moins, il n'a pas résisté' pensa-t-il.

Il vit défiler les souvenirs de Harry. Il vit par éclair sa mère, Lily, bondir devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ; puis Harry dans sa chambre à Privet Drive, l'oncle Vernon fixant des barreaux à sa fenêtre ; le professeur se vit lui-même, ce devait être la première année de Harry ; puis Sirius s'envoler sur le dos d'un hippogriffe gris. Les images s'accumulaient et étourdissaient le maître des potions, mais des images auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas le frappèrent de plein fouet.

Il vit James, Sirius, Peter et Remus au pied d'un arbre, l'appelant 'Servilus' ; puis il se redécouvrit dans la cour du château, la nuit, avec Remus qui le regardait avec ses yeux mordorés. Il ne comprenait pas ce que ces souvenirs faisaient ici, mais il continua, intrigué. Remus lui disait qu'il l'aimait, un sourire en coin ; et il se vit dans un fauteuil… ce fauteuil qu'il connaissait… son fauteuil… Remus s'approchait trop près… bien trop près et…

-« STOP ! » hurla-t-il d'une voix furieuse, sortant de la tête du Gryffindor.

Harry reprenait lentement ses esprits, sonné par cette longue intrusion. Il secoua la tête et distingua le visage de son professeur, déformé par la colère.

-« Potter ! Qu'est-ce que… Comment… ? » balbutia-t-il avec difficulté, mais avec un ton féroce. Il s'arrêta, interdit, fixant l'élève qui semblait paniquer devant sa colère. Ses yeux d'ébènes cherchaient une réponse en Harry, qu'il trouva rapidement.

-« Une pensine, c'est bien ça ? » lâcha-t-il.

Harry était mortifié. Il ne savait quoi faire, quoi dire. Snape savait qu'il était au courant de cette espèce de 'liaison indéterminée' entre lui et Remus. Le sorcier se mordit douloureusement la langue pour reprendre parfaitement ses esprits.

Harry releva les yeux et répondit par l'affirmative.

-« La pensine de Lupin ? » continua le professeur, un peu plus blême que d'habitude. Il déglutit difficilement. « Je… Est-ce lui qui vous a permis de voir ce que vous avez vu ? »

Harry pris la parole, ayant décidé de faire face à Snape, de disculper Remus et… Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait faire, mais il avait une petite idée.

-« Vous voulez certainement parler de l'épisode où Remus vous dit qu'il vous aime et celui de vos appartements… quand vous… »

-« Je parle effectivement de ça, Potter. » coupa Snape. « Alors… Lupin trouve-t-il ça …_drôle_ de vous faire prendre connaissance de ce _genre_ de chose… même de vous les _montrer_ ? Prend-il un certain _plaisir_ à vous faire savoir _ceci_ ? » continuait-il avec une voix qui aurait magnifiquement bien interprété un crescendo, s'il c'était agit d'une partition.

-« Je… non ! »s'exclama Harry, l'air offensé. « Non, vous vous trompez !… Je… Remus ne m'a rien montré… C'est ma faute… c'est moi qui… » Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer comme il le souhaitait.

-« Potter… Quand serez-vous capable d'aligner trois mots ? » lui jeta le professeur, l'air impatient.

Sur ce, il fixa l'élève de ses yeux corbeaux, 'lisant' en lui, en parfait occlumens, et compris rapidement où Harry voulait en venir.

-« Hum, je vois… » lâcha-t-il. « Ce n'est pas très bien, ça, Monsieur Potter, d'aller fouiller dans les affaires des autres. » ajouta-t-il avec une voix doucereuse et moqueuse.

Harry tremblait légèrement sous le regard de son maître des potions lorsqu'il parla.

-« Non, professeur… Je ne suis pas sûr que vous ayez vu réellement les choses, avec tout mon respect… » Il s'interrompit, attendant un sort ou autre manifestation de la part du sorcier.

Celui-ci semblait perplexe et faisait une mou dubitative.

-« Et je peux savoir ce que je n'ai pas vu, Monsieur Potter ? Puisque vous semblez être si sûr de vous, vous pourriez me renseigner… ? »

Harry avait commencé, il ne pouvait plus reculer et s'excuser de ce qu'il avait dit. Il sentait qu'il devait défendre les intérêts de Remus et poursuivit.

-« Professeur… Vous ne voyez donc pas la tristesse que dissimule Remus ? Toute la journée… tout le temps… Il porte un fardeau trop lourd pour lui, et la personne qu'il aime… oui, qu'il aime , la repousse, la méprise, l'humilie… Je… Si vous aviez réellement regardé, vous auriez compris sa détresse, lorsque ses yeux s'assombrissent. Vous… »

Snape était surpris… et pâle. Il cogitait fort et il écoutait attentivement ce que disait Harry, sans trop laisser transparaître ce qu'il pensait. Mais il le coupa.

-« Potter. » Il attendit un peu avant de poursuivre. « Je crois que tout cela relève de la vie privée de Lupin… et en nul cas de la mienne ou de la votre. Maintenant veuillez rentrer dans votre dortoir. La leçon est écourtée. » Finit-il d'un ton sec, mais ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre.

Harry se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit. 'Tant qu'à faire, autant aller jusqu'au bout…' pensa-t-il 'Je ne partirai pas sans être sûr de le faire réfléchir'.

Il se déplaça en direction de la porte, mais s'immobilisa devant elle, en regardant le professeur.

-« Je crois … » dit-il lentement en pesant ses mots « … que cela relève aussi de la votre, professeur. Vous êtes la personne… 'aimée' … et il me semble que c'est vous qui l'avez embrassé le premier… et non lui… » 'Il va me tuer, il va me tuer, il va me tuer, IL VA ME TUER !' pensa-t-il, ses pensées étant passées en 'mode panique'.

Le professeur cilla, restant interdit. Puis il tourna les talons, murmurant un « Dehors ! » sec mais peu convainquant.

Harry détala, craignant que le maître des potions ne change d'attitude et ne vienne le poursuivre, l''adava kedavrisant' sur place.

'Gagné !' pensa-t-il 'Yes… au moins, je crois que ça l'a un peu fait réfléchir tout ça'.

Harry remontait en direction de la tour des Gryffindors, se chamailla un peu avec la Grosse Dame, qui daigna le laisser passer, puis il rejoignit ses amis qui se trouvaient dans la salle commune.

-« Tiens, Harry ? Tu rentres bien tôt. Il y a eu un problème ? » demanda Hermione, étonnée, levant la tête de son manuel d'arithmancie.

-« Hum… non, mais il a estimé que c'était suffisant pour cette fois. » mentit Harry.

-« Chouette ! » s'exclama Ron « Alors on te compte pour notre tournoi d'échec, c'est d'accord ? » Tout heureux que son ami puisse jouer.

-« Ok, c'est partit ! » répondit Harry, avec un grand sourire.

Le tournoi ne comporta aucune surprise, Ron, en excellent tacticien fut premier ; Harry ne s'en sortait pas trop mal malgré tout. Ils montèrent se coucher sur le coup des 23 heures, Harry était heureux de retrouver son lit, et il repensa à la scène de tout à l'heure, dans le bureau de Snape.

Le jeune sorcier se posait beaucoup de questions. 'Comment cette histoire va-t-elle finir ? Snape va s'en prenne encore plus à Remus ?…ou à moi ? Il va tout nier, tout ignorer et faire comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu ?…'

La chambrée dormait mais Harry était plus réveillé que jamais à force de se poser ces questions. Il imaginait tellement de scénario différents qu'il ne savait plus quoi en penser.

Il décida d'aller faire un tour dans le château… en fait, il avait envie de se changer les idées. 'Hum, je n'ai qu'a aller dans la salle de bain des préfets… Je serai beaucoup mieux après. Oui, c'est une bonne idée'

Il se recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité de son père, glissant dans sa poche la carte des maraudeurs. Ces deux objets étaient très précieux à ses yeux, ils avaient appartenu à son père et à ses amis. Il savaient qu'ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups et dès qu'il les utilisait, il se sentait bien.

Il déplia le parchemin dans le couloir, le frôlant du bout de sa baguette pour faire apparaître le plan de Hogwarts. Il tenait en même temps la cape sur son corps, en essayant de ne pas faire glisser celle-ci.

Harry observa les noms et les lieux sur la carte. Albus Dumbledore était dans son bureau (il y passe vraiment sa vie ?), Minerva Mc Gonagall dans ses appartements (les siens, pas ceux du directeur ) … Chaque professeur était… là où il devait se trouver. Exception faite d'une personne…

Harry vit un nom qui se déplaçait dans les couloirs de Hogwarts… et il avait l'air d'avancer vite…

**Voilou, plus qu'un chap avant la fin... à bientôt.**


End file.
